hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
DictatorAntics
DictatorAntics '''is a Dutch Unterganger who creates parodies including Downfall Parodies , a series called Gaddafi's papers of doom and Stalin Parodies . His style is modified traditional but he also makes FX-parodies from time to time. About He previously had a YouTube channel called 20eurocent with four parodies. After creating his present account he transferred the four parodies to the new account. At first he decided to make one parody every single day, but on July 14 he made a video called Hitler informs the viewers, '''explaining that from then on he will make a parody whenever he wants to. In the video Hitler was happy because he thought that, that meant the amount of parodies would decreace, then Krebs tells him it could also mean that he'll upload more then one parody on a day. Then Hitler started ranting like always. History and influences DictatorAntics can't really remember when he for the first time saw a Downfall parody although he does remember that the first parody he watched was Hitler gets banned from Xbox Live from MOTURK49. Somewhere in 2010 he discovered Hitler Rants Parodies. He was inspired by him and this is where he decided that he also wanted to become an Unterganger, and later that year he made his first four parodies on his old channel. He didn't really liked his first four parodies because back then he made a lot of spelling mistakes in the videos and the videos are uploaded in bad quality. Style(s) The style of DictatorAntics is modified traditional. The first parodies on his channel already included scenes from other movies such as Iron Sky and The Great Dictator. Later, in the 3th week of August he started making his first FX-parodies. More information about his FX-parodies can be found at the heading improvement, below. Improvement After becoming a member of the Downfall Parodies Forum on 22 August 2012, his amount of subscribers rapidly increased going from 39 to 52 within a few days. Then on August 24 he downloaded TheSilverUniverse's Green Screen Pack 2.0. With it, DictatorAntics then made his first FX-parody,Hitler in Amsterdam, using a shader pack in Windows Movie Maker 6.0. After some mishap with WMM as he was making his second FX parody, he decided to buy Sony Vegas Pro 11. His first parody made in Vegas Pro, Hitler in Moscow, was uploaded on 25 August. Later that day he made his 50th special video, President Adolf Hitler, a video in which Hitler is the president of the United States. The video became pretty popular and in less then a day he got 11 new subscribers and he went from 57 subscribers to 68. Gaddafi's papers of doom After making 15 Downfall parodies a friend of DictatorAntics said to him: "Hey, you said that you named yourself DictatorAntics because you were going to make a lot of parodies of other dictators, why do you only have made Hitler parodies so far?" And that's when he decided that he had to come up with something else beside Downfall parodies. Then he thought: Hey, Hitler Rants Parodies has a series of videos called Hitler's pencil of doom , I'm going to make my own series but then with another dictator. He very soon found a video of Gaddafi throwing papers at a U.N. speech and thats how he came up with Gaddafi's papers of doom, and on 17 July, 2012 5:59 p.m. he uploaded his first Gaddafi parody. Did you know? Did you know: *that when DictatorAntics created his account he wanted to make a creative and original name and after long thinking he named himself DictatorAntics but shortly after the creation of his account he found the channel of Atomic Antics and then DictatorAntics was like: FUUUUUUUUUU-? *that DictatorAntics made his first Stalin Parody on the 22th of August? *that the cartoon Hitler that you can see on his YouTube background is from the Walt Disney cartoon: "Der Fuehrer's Face"? *that the cartoon Göring that you can see on his YouTube background is from the Walt Disney cartoon: "Education for Death"? *Did you know that Downfall is one of DictatorAntics favourite films? External links DictatorAntics YouTube Channel DictatorAntics' Downfall Parody Forum account Gallery Nazi White House.jpg|President Adolf Hitler Nazi london.jpg|Queen Adolf Hitlerbeth III vatican_rome_picture2.jpg|Pope Adolfus Hitlerus XVI Category:Untergangers